vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Crafting Stats Guide
Prev:Crafting Factions Main: Table of Contents Next: Complementary Harvesting Skills Overview This guide focuses on the detailed crafting skills management. For crafting attributes see Crafting Attributes. Summary *Level 1-20: you will hardly be able to get all skills before a new level. *Level 3: 30 Station (21 to Utility and Tools) for Station 1 Action 2. *Level 7: 48 Station, 70 Utility, 50 Tools for Utility 1 Action 3 and Tools 1 Action 3 *Level 11: 80 Station, 110 Utility, 74 Tools for Station 1 Action 3 and Utility 1 Action 4 *Level 14: 80 Station, 131 Utility, 125 Tools for Tool 1 Action 4 *Level 16: 94 Station, 160 Utility, 130 Tools for Utility 1 Action 5 *Level 18: 102 Station, 160 Utility, 170 Tools for Tool 1 Action 5 *Level 20: 130 Station, 160 Utility, 190 Tools for Station Complication Remedy Set 2 and Station 1 Action 4 *Level 23: 130 Station, 192 Utilities, 230 Tools for Tool 1 Action 6 *Level 25: 130 Station, 220 Utilities, 250 Tools for Tool Complication Remedy Set 3 *Level 27: 130 Station, 250 Utilities, 268 Tools for Utility 1 Action 6 (at 240) and Utility Complication Remedy Set 3 *Level 30: 200 Station, 250 Utilities, 270 Tools for Station 1 Action 5 (180) and Finisher: "Quality Loss: Low" (190) *Level 33: 272 Station, 250 Utilities, 270 Tools for Station 1 Action 6 (250) *Level 34: 290 Station, 256 Utilities, 270 Tools for Finisher: "Quality Bonus: Low" *Level 39: 290 Station, 376 Utilities, 270 Tools for Utility Complication Remedy Set 4 (Quality) *Level 40: 310 Station, 380 Utilities, 270 Tools for Utility 2 Action 3 *Level 43: 376 Station, 386 Utilities, 270 Tools for Station Complication Remedy Set 4 (375) *Level 44: 376 Station, 410 Utilities, 270 Tools for Utility 2 Action 4 *Level 45: 400 Station, 410 Utilities, 270 Tools for Finisher: "Quality Bonus: Moderate" *From this to 50: +20 to Station, +4 to Tools for hitting the Extras for Station. Final Stats at 50: 500 Station, 410 Utilities, 290 Tools With level 55, you continue to gain skillpoints and attributes as usual, but you cant raise skills above 500. Source: http://wiki.silkyvenom.com/index.php/Optimal_skilling_of_a_crafter Progression Table Then use gear to bring them all over level x10 or more. So more +station early on, then shifting to +tool gear later on. Source: Jaradis, Vanguardcrafters.com, May 29th, 2007, 02:38 PM The plus, The minus, and The lock:Skill Manipulation (Thanks to Jarhl on VG forums) You distribute skills by using the skills. For example, when you use a Tool Action (any action that requires you to use your tools) and your Tool Skill is set to "+", you have a chance to increase your Tool Skill if you have available points. Your "Utility Skill" has a chance to go up whenever you use an action that requires a utility consumable. All other actions are "Station Skills". The more difficult the recipe, the more likely it'll be to apply one of your available points to that skill. You can control how the points get applied to skills by setting the direction. The "lock" symbol in the middle means you've locked down that skill and it will never go UP or DOWN. The "+" symbol means that the skill will only ever go up, but only when you have available points to be applied. The "-" symbol means that the skill will only ever go down, but ONLY when 1) you have no other available points available, and 2) when you have one other skill set to "+". When the skill points remaining to be earned bugs out, it stays at zero when you level, and when you apply your skill points, it starts counting down into negative numbers. You should be able to re-set this by logging out and back in, else /bug it. To verify that this is indeed the bug. Remove all your crafting gear, and count how many points you have in your tool+utility+station skills. If it adds up to less than 24* your crafting level, you have more to spend. If it equals 24* your crafting level, then you have no more to spend. "But why lock a skill from going up?" You unlock different actions during your crafting at certain skill levels. Not all Actions are equal. Some are MUCH MUCH better than others. When you manipulate your skills, you can hit certain desirable actions as soon as they are available. This, in turn makes you more likely to be successful because you'll have access to those desired actions. Refer to table above to achieve desired tool actions. Category:Crafting Category:Crafting Guides